moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Great Axe
The is an upgrade of the Hand Axe in . It resembles a double sided Hand Axe, and gathers twice as fast as the Hand Axe. Technical * The Great Axe is unlocked at Age 8 only if the Hand Axe was chosen earlier. * The Great Axe gathers four resources per swing per resource whacked. ** Gathers 7 Gold per swing when chopping a Gold Mine. * The Great Axe deals 35 damage. * The Great Axe does not reduce move speed. * The Great Axe has an attack speed of 0.4s. * The Great Axe has a shorter range than the Short Sword. * Turns into the Gold Great Axe when it has been used to gather 5,000 resources, and the Diamond Great Axe when used to gather 10,000 resources. Strategy * Use the Great Axe to gather resources approximately 4x faster than normal. * Avoid using the Great Axe as weapon when battling players who have a Short Sword, Katana or Polearm. Instead, use your if possible and use any or Traps that you have. * Pair the Great Axe with the Bow in order to collect wood for arrows very fast and use the Bow as your weapon. * In the event it is impossible to escape using the Great Axe as a weapon, use your speed to quickly get close to your opponent. The Great Axe is equally matched with most other weapons damage-wise, but is inferior in range. Close the distance to negate the enemy's advantage. * Choose the Great Axe if you plan on doing a lot of building as it will allow you to gather the necessary resources much faster. * Use the Great Axe to quickly gather Food in the event of a prolonged fight. * Use the Great Axe's high speed to run away from danger or to act as a "Shock Troop," a soldier who storms the enemy at blistering speeds without any consideration of his own well being. ** Pairing with the Booster Hat and Shadow Wings is very useful to this effect. * Pair with the Miner's Helmet and find a spot where you can hit multiple resources at once in order to really rack up Gold. * Pair with the Samurai Armor to gather resources twice as fast. Trivia * Earlier in the game the Hand Axe was the Great Axe. History The Great Axe was added in version 0.15 as an upgrade of the Tool Hammer and an alternative to the Short Sword. Initially it behaved more like the Hand Axe then it does now, but it gathered Gold at the same rate as any other weapon until version 0.16 where it was changed to gather 6 Gold per swing. (Called points at the time) 0.19 changed the Great Axe's move speed, making it greater than the Tool Hammer's. It also increased the damage it did to the current level. 0.25 increased the Great Axe's move speed again. 0.37 changed the way the whole game looked, including the Great Axe. 0.896 Updated all Diamond Weapon Sprites, including the Diamond Great Axe's Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1.png Gallery Great Axe 1 G.png Great Axe 1 D.png Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Melee Weapons